


Oh, Lord

by Slytherin_Serpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка о совместном безумии ледяного аристократа и его Лорда. Попытка показать их такими, какими еще никто не видел.





	Oh, Lord

\- Oh, Lord, - чуть насмешливо цедит сквозь зубы Абраксас, лениво наблюдая, как очередной Пожиратель корчится от боли на полу зала, а Том задумчиво кусает нижнюю губу. В такие минуты Риддл особенно привлекателен. И когда, интересно, они успели сойти с ума? Или только один, а второго он просто медленно тянет за собой?  
Малфой не знает, и, строго говоря, ему не подходит такая тема для размышлений. Он уже давно привык действовать расчетливо, но Лорд так успешно ломает все выстроенные с такой любовью доводы "за" и "против", что проще поддаться неконтролируемой его силе и проявляющемуся безумию.  
\- Абраксас. Идем, - отрывистая команда выводит из полудремы. Мужчина вопросительно изгибает бровь, поднимаясь. Единственный, кому Том слишком многое позволяет во всех смыслах этого слова, явно не собачка, чтоб отзываться на подобное, и это читается в брошенном на Темного Лорда взгляде. Впрочем, за это Малфой отомстит, а пока...  
\- Oh, Lord, - снова негромко протягивает Абраксас, уже следуя к двери за Риддлом, который в коридоре резко разворачивается, прижимает его к стене и целует глубоко и жестко. Безумие даже в страсти, которую брюнет питает к аристократу, это пугает и одновременно завораживает до боли, что столь любит причинять Том. Абраксас в очередной раз думает, когда все пошло под откос так быстро - ответа нет, и блондину он не особо нужен. Гораздо приятнее сейчас ощущать в руках горячее тело бывшего сокурсника и друга, а теперь еще и любовника. Мир может подождать, он уже все равно никуда не денется.

Лорд коротко усмехается и целует снова, отстранившись от губ буквально на пару мгновений. Во рту легкий привкус крови, от чего становится еще более...весело? Их веселье всегда было своеобразным, еще со школьных времен. Малфой с силой прикусывает губу Риддла, тревожа ранки вновь, и слышит приглушенный стон. Сейчас Том - встрепанный, чуть покрасневший и сжимающий плечи Абраксаса до синяков - совсем не похож на того собранного и злого красавца там, в зале. Скорее, напоминает себя в более младшие годы, но... Ничего уже не вернуть.

Как током бьет близость того, кто столько лет медленно затягивал за собой в омут безумия, уверял, что все будет хорошо, повел за собой, как на поводке. Аристократ... Это ведь не помешало Малфою присоединиться к любовнику, позволить ему устроить хаос и иногда давать над собой власть. Сейчас, оглаживая бедра Тома, он снова думает, что, впрочем, прерывается сильным укусом в шею, и тягучее ощущение удовольствия медленно разливается по телу.

А у Лорда идет кругом голова, перед глазами периодически пляшут темные пятна, и он с иронией думает, что от Малфоя сносит крышу и сносило всегда. Их никто не увидит здесь, никто не посмеет мешать... Пальцы скользят по плечу Абраксаса, касаются почти невесомо шеи, поднимаясь чуть выше, и останавливаются на щеке.  
\- Dear lord Malfoy... - протягивает он шепотом, полуприкрыв глаза, чтобы затем опустить руку. Сразу же ее перехватывает рука Малфоя, горячая, словно огонь в камине мэнорской гостиной, Том рвано выдыхает, сжимая ладонь. Мерлин...

Мир и правда может подождать. Его ничего не спасет, равно, как и уже не спасти друг от друга и от самих себя двоих замерших на месте бывших студентов Слизерина. Вот только нужно ли им спасение? Ведь безумие сладко, когда делится на двоих.


End file.
